In There Some Where
by dramioneismylife
Summary: lots has change over the summer, and secrets come out!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood at the platform with her hood up so no one would notice her. She had changed. _A lot._ She was a late bloomer... a really late bloomer. She finally got some boob's. She went from a 'A' cup to a 'C' cup. And in jeans she went from a size 4 to a 0. it's not that she was ever really fat but she wasn't skinny. She was happy with her body before the change's. Now everyone looked at her funny and if she got a _job _done and she just looked at them in confusion. She didn't go to the doctor for anything. All natural. And her hair was straight. Her mom took her to the hair dresser to get it relaxed. She told her it was just a trim but she put a chemical in and when she was done there was just a slight wave in it barely noticeable.

"Hermione stop hiding. They will see you soon enough. Take off that hood, now!" her mom scolded. She just pulled it further over her head. Her mom stalked up to her and pulled the hood down. "that's better and if I see it on your head again I'm trowing it in the fire!" and she did mean it Hermione's favorite pair of sweats had the futile death of meeting the death by fire cause Hermione wouldn't stop wearing them. She did want that for her favorite hoodie too so she listen and didn't put it up again. Her mom took her on a shopping spree cuz she didn't fit any of her cloth's any more. She took her to a La Senza girl. Got a whole bunch of new bra's sexy and not, her mom insisted. And under wear her mom bought all thongs which she didn't know of but had to wear them cause she through everything else out. She got tight shirts to show off her curves and skinny jeans to make her butt look good. Over all totally changed Hermione. She looked hot. Her mom taught er how to put make up on. It looked all granny like show she improvised and just put it on the bottom lid and mascara.

She was nervous about what guy might think about her. All the guy's Hermione has seen from getting the make over done to here was a lot and they just gawked. Hermione just kept walking didn't pay attention to them. They would just stare she got used to the attention and was adapting but was not totally comfortable with it yet. There was one thing Hermione was looking forward to was Draco's reaction.

The next thing she new she was on the train waving good by to her parents. She put her iPod in and went to an empty compartment. She took off her hoodie off to reveal her shirt which was a tight billa bong shirt it was her favorite shirt to wear. She liked the way it showed off her curves even if she didn't emit it. She just sat there when listening to Shake Tramp by Mariana's trench when Draco walked in.

"And who would you be?" he asked. She was going to try and play him.

"a transfer."

"and your name would be?" She had to think about this.

"My name is Manda. And your's?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he stuck out his hand Hermione just ignored it.

"i know who you are. Your the spoiled rch kid that hates mudbloods!"

" I Don't hate them that was my father POV Geez."

"whatever I know Hermione Granger _very_ well and she doesnt like you one bit for the way you treat her." he looked hurt, really hurt.

" I Don't car if she hate's me but do not think for one minute I hate her!" he said and walked away. 'HE LIKES ME! EWWW.' that is what was going on in her head. Just then Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked into the compartment.

"Hey we were wondering if we could sit here. Anyone who can make Malfoy that mad with in seconds is a friend of ours!" harry said they all agreed.

All she could say was "You really Don't recognize me?"

harry and Ginny stared at her for a long moment and then said ohh and Ron just looked confused and shook his head.

"IT'S ME HERMIONE!"

"Ohh... really?" was Ron's reply.

A/N: love it hate it let me know! Review please! this is my second Dramione.


	2. Hard Wood

As Hermione entered the great hall for the feast everyone turned and started at her. She was just in her shool robes so what's to look at. Right? But no everyone was staring girls and guys. Draco just walked by her with a smile. She went to Gryffindor and his smile still didn't drop. He kept staring. The head master started his speech as per usual. Then he called the head girl and boy up. 'well he goes my cover.' Hermione thought.

"Draco Malfoy, form slytherin as head boy. And Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor for head girl." Draco's smile dropped. Hermione popped a smile and got up and made her way to the head master for their first instruction. "thank you and that's all. You all go to your assigned dorms. Good night all." as everyone left Hermione, Draco and the head master were left. " you will share a dorm in the hall of heads. On the left before the hospital wing. Good Night." he said before they could argue with the sleeping arrangement. Hermione just left, she knew what he was talking about she read about it a hundred time in_ Hogwarts: a history._ She made her way to the shared dorm and there was a painting of a butterfly and a dragon flying side by side, standing for house unity. Draco was not far behind.

"i thought you said your were Manda?" he questioned

"I was playing with your head cause no one seem's to recognize me."

"Of course they Don't. You got a boob job and wearing a wig."

"I DID NOT GET A BOOB JOB AND THIS IS MY REAL HAIR!" she exclaimed. She had enough of people thinking she was some barbie fake everything.

"whatever you say Granger."

"aah what do I have to do to prove that I'm not a fake?" he looked at her like he was planning something then she realized what he was thinking about "hell no!"

"language Granger and I didn't even say anything...out loud."

"yay out loud. Still no!" she said sticking her wand in the whole it was supposed to go in and said "Pig Farts" then the painting opened to reveal a beautiful commons room the colors were red and silver.

There was a two fluffy looking armchairs in front of the fire place and a little way's back there was two love seats. There were stairs leading to 3 doors . Guessing were his room her's and a bathroom. right away she went to the stairs and ran to the left door and opened it and say the most extravagant bedroom any teenage girl could dream of. There was a walk in closet to the left there was a huge bed bigger than a king directly across from the door under the most beautiful crystal window. She ran for the bed and jumped and landed in the bed with a huff. She shrunk into the fluffy goodness. The room was a blood red with a nice gold decor. she loved it and couldn't have asked for a better room. She went to the closet for some PJ's for bed. She found a light blue nighty with white polka dots that went to mid thigh with lace straps and trimming. Curtsey of her mother, let's just say this was one of the more covering up pair.

She went downstairs for a better look. But before coming all the way out she stood at the edge of her door and looked down the railing to see if Draco was in the commons room he wasn't. So she hurried to a fluffy chair and sat to read her book that she was in the middle of hoping to relax a little. She sat in the chair with her leg's tucked under her butt. She looked around and noticed a little kitchen there just the basics. Fridge sink counter dishwasher, ect. Typical kitchen stuff. And he was in there only wearing a pair of boxers and she looked a little harder and scene something she could of lived forever eith out seeing.

I watched as Hermione looked over and her boobs just hung there. Then he ran to the chair in her skimpy pj's and sat there. When she ran he body swayed to and fro giving him hard wood. He almost dropped the cup of juice he was drinking.

A/N: lovE it hate it? review please. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you love you all.

Love,

KennedyShae


End file.
